


5 Ways John and Rodney Didn’t Meet and One Way They Did.

by seratonation



Category: CSI: Miami, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Grey's Anatomy, Heroes - Fandom, Lost, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, here goes: spoilers for first half of the first season of: Lost, Grey’s Anatomy and Heroes; CSI: Miami Episode 2x14 Slow Burn, (though only Joe Flanigan’s characters name is mentioned) and that drabble of mine that has a hint of CSI: LV (though you don’t need to have read that to get this) SGA 1x01 Rising part 1 and 3x08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, also contains The Discworld.</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 Ways John and Rodney Didn’t Meet and One Way They Did.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here goes: spoilers for first half of the first season of: Lost, Grey’s Anatomy and Heroes; CSI: Miami Episode 2x14 Slow Burn, (though only Joe Flanigan’s characters name is mentioned) and that drabble of mine that has a hint of CSI: LV (though you don’t need to have read that to get this) SGA 1x01 Rising part 1 and 3x08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, also contains The Discworld.

1\. Lost

 

“I have to get on this plane,” John was saying to the ticket lady, “you don’t know what I had to get through to get here, but I need to go back and have it over and done with”

 

“I’m sorry sir, but to get bodies on the plane they have to be signed off by the manager and he’s in a meeting at the moment.”

 

“Well when will he get out?” he was getting frustrated, the tension's been building since he got here. 

 

“Not till a couple of hours.” Which was too late because the plane would have left and the next one is a whole week away. 

 

He sighed, just about to give up when the man behind him pushed forward to stand beside him.

 

“Where is this all important meeting?”

 

“It’s on the fourth floor but passengers aren’t allowed-“

 

But the man was already walking towards the elevator, only pausing to see that John was following him.

 

“Who is it?” the man asked once they were in the elevator, 

 

“Who is what?” he asked.

 

“The-” he waved his hand at the papers he’d taken back from the ticket lady, “person your taking with you.”

 

“My father.”

 

“Hmm,” Was all he said and then the elevator door opened.

 

The man walked purposefully towards a room with glass walls filled with important looking people in suites. Security was following them but he ignored them.

 

He opened the door hard enough to startle everyone, and for the security to burst in after them.

 

“Sorry, ma’am, we tried to stop them,” he heard one of them say.

 

“It’s alright, Lorne,” a woman at the head of the table said, “what is the meaning of this?” she asked them.

 

“Which one of you signs the form for bodies leaving on planes?” The man asked.

 

All the people on the table turned to look at one man, who stood up nervously.

 

“I do, but it has to go through all the checks first...” 

 

John stepped forward, this he knew at least. “They are all done, all I need is for you to sign it.”

 

“So sign the damn papers,” the man, who he couldn’t but think of as his friend now, said.

 

John handed the paper to the manager, who looked over all the other signatures and signed it himself, then handed it back.

 

“Now, can we please get back to our meeting?” the woman said.

 

“Yes, yes, of course,” his friend said and they left, the security following them, a little confused.

 

Once they were back on the elevator, on their way down he looked at the man, really looked at him.

 

“Thanks,” he said, “I’m John Sheppard, by the way.”

 

“Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD,” he said, “Sorry for your loss.”

 

“Thanks,” he said, he still wasn’t sure what you were supposed to say to that sort of thing, so he tried something else, “I’m in seat 36A,” he said, “if you want to come by, I’ll buy you a drink, for helping me out.”

 

The man- Rodney- smiled. “I’m actually in the back of the plane, but that would be nice.”

 

2\. Grey’s Anatomy

 

“Oh my god, I came as soon as I heard!” he caught a glimpse of blond hair before he was being smothered in a hug.

 

“Jeanie, get off me!” he said.

 

“I need to know exactly what happened,” she said looking from him to the doctor and back.

 

“I was in a car crash,” he said, “some idiot ran a red light, a piece of glass sliced up my arm, but the doctors did their voodoo and now I’m fine, so stop worrying.”

 

“It’s true,” the doctor put in, smiling winningly, “The glass lacerated the main blood supply to the hand and some nerves, but we fixed it and with some physical therapy, he should have full functionality of his hand again.” Another dazzling smile, like this was the best news ever, physical therapy, yeah right.

 

“It’s all voodoo anyway,” he said, trying to cross his arms but the bandage got in the way.

 

“Meredith! Be nice to the doctor, he saved your hand.” 

 

“Meredith?” the doctor asked, “is that what the M stands for?”

 

He rolled his eyes, he couldn’t take his sister anywhere, “it _used_ to be my name, but it’s Rodney now.”

 

“No, I only ask because one of the interns is called Meredith.”

 

“I know,” he glared, “She’s from the group who calls you McDreamy.”

 

The doctor grinned. Of course, what with those white teeth, poutey lips and crazy hair, of course he knew they called him McDreamy. Rodney was not jealous. Not at all. 

 

Even so, when Dr. Sheppard, John off the clock, asked him out to dinner after he was released, it made him very happy.

 

3\. Heroes

 

He felt the ripple that meant it had worked and opened his eyes.

 

Damn it. He needed to work on controlling this thing. He was _not_ meant to be on the roof of a building in- he looked to his left and saw the Empire State building- New York! Damn it!

 

He looked to the other side and saw a man standing on the ledge, and slowly, ever so slowly, he started to fall forwards. 

 

Rodney panicked for a millisecond and then concentrated on freezing time. It worked and in the nick of time too, because any longer and he would have been too far down to reach.

 

He walked over, grabbed the guy’s jacket and pulled him back, then he started time again, so that the man fell backwards instead of to his death.

 

“What the...?” the man said, getting up and looking at him, “What did you do?”

 

“I just saved your life,” he said, “but if you’re stupid enough to jump of a building maybe I should have let you.”

 

“No, you don’t understand,” the man said, “I think I can fly.”

 

Rodney really didn’t want to believe him, but seeing as he just teleported from his lab hundreds of miles away, he was hesitant. 

 

“And you know this because…?” he allowed.

 

“I dreamt it,” the man said, his green eyes bright.

 

And now Rodney did roll his eyes. “So you’ve never actually done it?” 

 

“No, but hey how did you do that?”

 

“I can bend the time-space continuum,” Rodney said proudly.

 

“Like in Star Trek?”

 

Rodney laughed. “Yeah, like in Star Trek.”

 

“Cool, so I’m gonna try that again,” he said, getting back on the ledge, “and if it doesn’t work you can bring me back.” 

 

“Whoa, whoa,” he said, “I don’t even know your name and I don’t have complete control of this yet, that’s how I ended up _here_!”

 

“I have faith and I’ll tell you my name when I see you again.” And with that he fell forward.

 

Rodney’s heart dropped with him, and he ran to the edge looking down, just as the crazy man shot up to float in front of him, leaning on thin air.

 

“John Sheppard, the Flying Man, nice to meet you.”

 

4\. CSI:LV

 

“Listen, Mike might be an ass, but he’s not a killer.”

 

“Are you sure, Major Sheppard?” The detective asked.

 

“He’s my twin brother, of course I’m sure.”

 

“You’d be surprised,” the other man, Grissam, said, “just because you share the same DNA, doesn’t mean you know a person, you don’t even own the same last name.”

 

“Yeah our parents divorced when we were kids, my mother got me and my father got Mike, I took her name, he took his.” He shrugged, he’d gotten used to explaining this to people, especially the cops. This wasn’t the first time they’d dragged him in thinking he was Mike. 

 

“And it couldn’t have been you because you have an airtight alibi,” the detective continued.

 

 “Yeah, so bully for you,” he said. He was getting annoyed.

 

“Not at all, major,” Grissam said, “in fact, we’re one step closer to finding out who really did it.”

 

“Well, great, can I go now?” 

 

“You’ll have to wait for a while, in case we have more questions,” the detective said.

 

“Fine,” he said and got up to be led to the waiting room. On his way there, they passed a small man in glasses being led in to he same room, he sat down next to another man, this one with broad shoulders.

 

He looked nervous as hell, his feet were tapping so fast they might have been twitching, and his hands were shaking, and ripping a piece of paper between his fingers, small neat perpendicular cuts all around the edge.

 

“Hey, are you OK?” John asked him. 

 

“Huh? What? Yes, I’m fine.” The man turned to look at him briefly, blue eyes as restless as his hands.

 

“You look kind of nervous.”

 

“No, no, just fine,” he said, “my friend just went in for questioning but it should be fine, he didn’t do anything.”

 

“Good, good,” he said, “they got me in thinking I was my twin brother, apparently they found my, or his DNA on the victim, Mike was probably borrowing money from the guy or something, bastard didn’t even tell me he was back in Vegas, but I didn’t know the guy they found.”

 

“I did,” the other man said, looking straight ahead.

 

“Oh? How?”

 

“We were colleagues, until I killed him.”

 

John was so shocked by this that he didn’t notice the guy had stood up and left, and John was crazy or something because he stood up too and followed the guy to the interrogation room, but he hovered back and listened as the man confessed. 

 

“I did it,” he said, from this angle John could see his hand clutching the door knob, “It was an accident, I borrowed Radek’s car because mine isn't working and I haven’t had the time to order the new parts it needs, so Radek lent me his car and I drove up there and buried the body alone.”

 

The detective came out and hand-cuffed him, Grissam and the small man he’d seen before, presumably Radek, behind him.

 

“Dr. McKay, right?” Grissam asked, and when the hand-cuffed man nodded, he continued. “I have to know, how did you do it? How did you remove all of his internal organs without cutting him open?”

 

“I can’t say,” McKay replied, “It’s confidential.” And with that he was led away, leaving Grissam looking disappointed and Radek, for some reason, excited.

 

5\. Discworld

 

Rodney knew he shouldn’t have left it so late, and now Death was looking over his shoulder. Literally.

 

He turned a corner and was almost run down. He looked down to see a night watchman getting up.

 

“Officer,” the wizard said, straightening his hat, “you better get out of here, or you’ll get in the way.”

 

“Of what?” he asked, but then he saw him look over his left shoulder and lunge at him, throwing the wizard down.

 

Rodney got up, and looked back to see the assassin, Teyla again by the looks of it, disappear in to the shadows, and on his other side Death looked him in the eye and grinned, then got on his horse and left.

 

The watchman got up and looked around. “Did you see where she went?”

 

“She’s gone for the night,” he assured him, his ears where feeling exposed.

 

“And the other guy? Death?”

 

“He’s gone, you can see him?”

 

The watchman shrugged. “It’s a job hazard.”

 

He caught sight of his hat hanging on the wall by an arrow. He pulled it out, carefully not touching the arrow head.

 

“Why is someone trying to kill you?”

 

Rodney grinned. “Job hazard.”

 

The watchman gave a low chuckle. “Well if you need anything, I’m at Pseudopolis yard, ask for Sergeant Sheppard.” 

 

“It won’t happen again, I’m usually very resourceful, it’s just today I left in a hurry and forgot my cross-bow at the University.”

 

“Oh? What do you do there?”

 

“I’m The Chair of Abstract Astrology, Professor M.R. McKay, at your service.”*

 

Sheppard grinned. “I’ll keep that in mind.”**

 

“Well thank you, Sergeant, but I think I’ll be on my way.”

 

The watchman nodded, and they each went their separate ways.

 

*Though not really because what would a watchman want to do with abstract astrology anyway?

** Quite a lot actually

 

1\. SGA

 

The Scots man was explaining to him how the gene is very rare but he wasn’t paying much attention, the chair was – he felt stupid for even thinking it- but it was calling to him or something, it seemed to be thrumming without moving at all and he really, really wanted to sit down. 

 

Sure O’Neill had said to not touch anything but he was just going to sit down, get of his feet, he’d nearly been shot down by an alien weapon and he thought he deserves it.

 

The Scots man tried to stop him.

 

“Come on,” he said, “what are the odds of me having the same genes as these guys?” and he sat down and the chair instantly reacted to him, the thrumming that he sensed before seemed to climb through his skin and in to his bones.

 

He heard the Scots man talking but he wasn’t listening, it felt like the chair was welcoming him home after years of separation. Then people were around him, staring in shock and he suddenly felt out of place, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Who is this?” a woman asks.

 

“I said don't touch anything,” O’Neill said.

 

“I just sat down,” he replied.

 

“Major, think about where we are in the solar system.” And this voice sounded as eager as the chair felt so he tried to remember his 6th grade science and suddenly the picture in his head was _above_ his head.

 

“Did I do that?” he asked, because no way, no way was the chair reading his mind. That was beyond cool.

 

Later he was introduced to the woman who had asked who he was and the scientist who had looked close to hugging him when he got out of the chair. Dr. Weir, the leader of the expedition and Dr. McKay, future Head of Science and the worlds foremost expert on the Stargate, respectively.

 

“Let me get this straight, you want me to go to another galaxy with you,” he said when she had asked him, “because I have this gene?”

 

“Yes, you have it stronger in you than in any other person on this expedition,” she explained, “so we think you can be a great resource for us.”

 

“In another galaxy,” he said doubtfully, “I’ll have to think about it”

 

“That’s fine,” she said, “but I need an answer in 3 days, Major.”

 

He nodded and she left. He was about to do the same when Dr. McKay stopped him.

 

“This is a chance of a life time,” he said, “not just for you, but for all of us, to have someone with that strong of a gene with us would give us a big step ahead than where we were before, and think of all the things we could find there, I mean, things people haven’t seen in thousands of years, or ever, and your gene would help us do that.”

 

“You mean like, one small step for man, one giant leap for man kind?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t say leap, but it’s pretty close.”

 

John nodded. “I’ll think about it,” he repeated.

 

The doctor sagged. “Alright.”

 

And John did think about it, another galaxy, that’s pretty far away, but the way they had explained it, it was going to be sort of like the chair, and he’d liked the chair, a lot. Then he thought about how McKay had seemed to light up when he was explaining it, how his hands had shaped his words, and he liked that too.

   
It wasn’t much of a surprise when he realized, years later, that he associates Atlantis with Rodney, because Rodney loves Atlantis as much as Atlantis loves John, and that was just fine, because John loves Rodney.


End file.
